Lost Dragon Slayer Origins: The Bloody Jewel
by Plasnix112
Summary: Treya Duella. The Lost Dragon Slayer, of the Crystal Dragon, Ravalla. The Beautiful and Merciless Assassin, the Bloody Jewel. It is through killing, that Treya made a name for herself. Piercing through the veiled darkness of the world, it made her into one of the deadliest. This is the story of how she came to be. This is the story, of the Bloody Jewel.
1. A Jewel in the Making

_**Chapter 1...**_

The wind was blowing hard, just outside a cabin in the middle of the woods. The lamp post outside was shaking violently from the fierce storm that swept throughout the area. Inside the cabin was a person, just taking shelter from the storm. A young stoic woman with long green hair, held up with a black hair band, was holding a young baby close to her. The baby cried out from the fear of the constant impacts of twigs and branches, scratching, and hitting the side of the small structure. The child's eyes remained closed during the whole ordeal. The mother just stared down with a look of spite as she kept the child close to her chest.

"Waaahhhhhh~!" The child cried.

"...you...why were you born a girl?" She shook her head and slowly patted the child's head. "A poor sighted one, at that." She continued to complain as she cast her cloak over the child. The child slowly held fast to the warm, and safe comfort of the mothers bosom. The crying was slowly dying out as the mother began to feed her child. The mother scoffed silently as she cradled her child's head. _"Curse those spineless fools. If they did not ambush me, I would be back at the mansion, rather than this wretched safe house."_ The woman clicked her tongue. _"Could my luck not be anymore wretched?...hmph. Will you inherit my visage, or that damned coward's?"_ The mother looked at the face of her child once again as she fed her. "Regardless child, we return first light-(Sigh). Why do I speak to you? You do not even understand my words." She shook her head. Something was bothering the mother immensely, and seemed to direct it at the child.

"I suppose after I kill that snake, you will be next as well." She just glared at the child with her sharp, pink eyes. "...then again, maybe I will get revenge for attempting to take my child, and steal my business." An amused smile slowly worked it's way to her lips. An idea was in the works, that would prolong the child's life.

"Mmm...ma...mmmammaa..." The child slowly began to form words.

"Hmph. Call me mother if you wish...what shall I call you though? Then again, do you even require a name?" She raised an eyebrow, held up her child and stared at the clenched eyes of her daughter.

"Mammm...mamm..maaaa.." The child was just clueless, as it continued to speak the word mama, as if it were the only way to convey.

"Hmmmmm...amusing. I did not expect to have a daughter." She was thinking about what name would befit her child."If you were a boy...if only you were a boy..." She shook her head in disappointment. "..."

"Maamm~!" The child began sucking her thumb.

"...Treya. You will carry my last name, and not that bastard's. Treya Duella." She said confidently. From that day forth, the child known as Treya Duella, was to be raised into a cunning, beautiful, and deadly individual, that would soon be known throughout the land...

..as The Bloody Jewel.

* * *

 _ **6 years later...**_

Six years since that stormy night, the mother of her daughter had been raising Treya in a black mansion. Over time, Treya was slowly having her vision become a bit better. However, she could not see very well, and was restricted to go no further than the grounds around the mansion, unless she was with her mother, which was very rare. A curvaceous woman, wearing a black housekeeping uniform , was bringing a dark blue, one piece, dress up a wide stair way, covered in grey carpet. Her green hair was tied up to one side, reaching down to her neck, and she had a slanted scar right above her violet eye. A cold expression was constantly worn, as she made her way toward one of the many rooms, along the second floor. She arrived at one door, and knocked on it gently.

"Young lady? I have brought you your dress." She said in a calm collected manor.

"..."

"Excuse me." She said right before hand, not hearing an answer from behind the door. When she opened, it was a plain room. Save for a bed, a desk with a bottle of purple flowers on it, and a open window, over looking the forest beyond the grounds of the mansion. A young girl with long, green hair, reaching down to her waist, stood near the window. Looking out emptily with grey eyes. She was in her pajama's, and wearing a beaded bracelet on her wrist.

"..." The young girl just stared out the window, oblivious to the world around her.

"...why do you stare out the window? It is not as if you can see." The woman said as she approached her from behind.

"...I've never seen what lies beyond the forest." Treya finally said in an empty tone.

"Hasn't your mother taken you to many places though?" She said as she began undressing Treya.

"I can't see those places very well." She said while moving her arms up, as her slender body slipped into the dress. "Just like I can't see beyond my own window." She said with a blink. "Aunt Vivian? Is mother waiting for me?" She asked as she turned her head slightly.

"Yes. She's right down there actually, watering the garden." She pointed out as she zipped up the back. Treya then slipped on a pair of black slippers-like shoes.

"Okay." Treya said with no emotion. Vivian then began tying Treya's hair up in a pony tail, and then when she finished, she escorted her out of the room, and out of the mansion.

* * *

 _ **Outside...**_

As Treya and Vivian made their way across the lawn, the sounds of distant thunder rumbled throughout the grey sky.

"It seems as if it rains non-stop around here." Vivian noted while staying close behind Treya.

"..." Treya just remained quiet. Right as soon as Treya took another step, a rock suddenly was flying through the air, and heading toward Treya. Treya raised her hand, and caught it with next to no effort. The rock was thrown, by another slender, voluptuous, green haired woman. She looked slightly older than Vivian. She wore black leather pants, black sandals, a dark purple tunic, and her hair was held up in a black hair band, her hair reaching down to her waist.

"Your perception is not bad, my child. Your reflexes, even more impressive." She said as she turned her head, and her sharp pink eyes locked with her daughter's. "Vivian, leave us."

"Step forth, Treya." Vivian said to Treya. "Pardon me, Ingrice." Vivain excused, and left Treya with her mother.

"Join me." Ingrice ordered her daughter. Treya complied, and walked over to the stone wall that surrounded the garden, and sat down, next to her mother. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes, mother." Treya nodded.

"Good. Today we are leaving for a client in Crocus. I expect it to go smoothly."

"Am I going to stay on the train again?" Treya asked as she stared at the ground.

"No. I will bring you along. It is best I show you now, rather than when you grow older." Ingrice said while placing the watering can on the ground. "I have no use for you, if you grow to be innocent, and naive." She pointed out.

"Does this mean you know where Fath-"

"What did I say about mentioning him?" Ingrice suddenly turned a little hostile. Glancing at Treya with narrowed eyes.

"...don't mention that man. Ever." Treya complied and bowed her head a bit more, in a apologetic fashion.

"..hmph. I know where your father is, Treya. However, I will deal with him when the time is right." Ingrice then stood in front of Treya and examined her face. She stared deep in her eyes. "At least you take after me more than him." She scoffed with an amused smile as she slowly stroked Treya's cheek."So tender...so soft...In some ways, I am glad I did dispose of you when you were born."

"I am sorry I am not a son." Treya apologized. Her eyes were empty, as she looked back in her mothers eyes.

"You may not have been what I wanted...but you are still mine, regardless." Ingrice then stood up straight, and stretched. "Come, I must retrieve my weapons before we leave." She told Treya and held her hand as she led her to a hatch underneath the ground. She opened it up, and a set of stairs were seen, descending into the darkness. "Wait here." Ingrice ordered Treya. After a few moments, Ingrice returned with a green kimono over her tunic, wrapped in place with a black sash, knotted off to her side. She also had two black wrist braces placed on bother her arms. She also was now wearing knee high armored boots. She closed the hatch, and looked to her daughter. She then bent down and grabbed her hand. "You are about the same age when I first held a knife. This was mine when I was your age." She gave Treya a sheathed dagger, with a brown handle. It was about the size a kitchen knife. But had a refined edge, and looked to be brand new. "Treya, I do not give this to you, to hesitate. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes mother." Treya nodded. "I will keep it close to hand." She promised.

"Very well. Let us be off, young lady." Ingrice held Treya's hand and they both began heading toward a train station located near them.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

The train was already leaving from a constantly busy schedule, so a lot of the passengers were leaving, almost as fast as others were boarding. Among the people exiting the ramp, was Treya and Ingrice. The both left the boarding platform quickly and proceeded through the crowd and onto the street. Treya clutched her mothers hand tightly, not wanting to get lost. Ingrice didn't really notice, but continued to lead them through the busy section of the street.

"Keep vigilant Treya. Various types of people are around us." Ingrice warned Treya. "Do not take anything you see at face value. Do not trust anyone."

"Yes mother." Treya nodded obediently.

"The person we are seeing is part of our requisition branch. For some reason, we have been receiving less and less items that we ordered. I suspect a side business is involved with this particular person. And so we are going to find out the reason for the lack of items." Ingrice explained to Treya.

"Mm." Treya nodded with a hum.

"Remember what I have taught this past year, and you will be fine. If for some reason that this situation goes sideways-"

"Run back to the train station, and tell aunt Vivian." Treya finished.

"Did I say you could interrupt me?" Ingrice scowled.

"No. I did not mean to." Treya depressingly said.

"All that matters is that you remember. However, that's only if we are in over our heads." Ingrice decided to just let it go. "Just do what I command, and you will live to see another day."

"As always, mother." Treya responded.

"As it always should be." Ingrice smirked slightly. "We're here." Ingrice stopped in front of a brick building. She entered through the door and was inside a clear room, save for the long desk at the end. A man in a fancy, buttoned up red shirt, and brown trousers, was sitting at the table. He looked to be overweight, and had a stack of papers littered throughout the table.

"If you are here for an order, we don't hand out on Thursday's." He assumed, while not bothering with the recent entry into his building.

"Is that so, Clyde? Because last I checked, I owned this building." Ingrice's tone sounded annoyed.

"Wha-? M-M-MMM-MM-MISS DUELLA! My sincerest apologies! I-I-did not notice your presence!" He nearly fell over from the sight of the woman.

"Why do I even let you keep your job, when a lout like you can't be bothered for a simple request." Ingrice groaned in annoyance while placing her two fingers on her head.

"I am sorry! I am ready, and willing to assist in anyway I can!" He frantically tried to compose himself.

"Good. Then I simply am here for inspection." She snapped at him.

"I-Inspection!? N-normally I hear about this sort of thing before han-"

"I thought I would surprise you. Nothing wrong with that that, is there?" She asked with a ominous glance.

"No! No problem at all! N-n-now what can I do for you and your daughter!?" He seemed to be sweating bullets.

"...mother?" Treya asked all of a sudden.

"Hm?" Ingrice turned to her. She bent down and Treya said something in her ear.

"(whispers).."

"...hmm." Ingrice narrowed her eyes as she looked around. Her eye caught something poking out, slightly, from he far end of the desk.

"Y-yes?" Clyde swallowed.

"I came to find out why the items I ordered, have not all been accounted for." She began to explain.

"Your orders? Did they not all arriv-"

"Do not insult my intelligence you buffoon, I would not be here otherwise." Ingrice hissed.

"Of course. Well, what has been missing exactly?" He tried to get the conversation over with quick.

"I'm missing three hundred yards of rope, three pillows, and two snake blades." She recalled it all from memory.

"I...do not know what to say. I will look for the-"

"That's not the only thing missing." She interjected. "Eight steel rods, three fine leathers, twelve bags of flour and rice. Out of the last four shipments you sent me, I only receive just shy of a couple items. Explain this inconsistency." She demanded with a cold stare.

"...I do not know how to, m'lady. Um...so many orders come through, they might have gotten jumbl-" He began to explain in a nervous way.

"Not when you are taking my jewels. I will be in town for the rest of the day, so before I go back, I demand that this mess be straightened out. Are we at an understanding, Clyde?" She said as her piercing gaze scared the man.

"Y-yes! I-I-I-will find the items that were misplaced! You have my word!" He nodded obediently.

"...I expect an answer by tonight. Close the shop, if you must." She said, and the two began leaving.

* * *

"I do not pay that mule to halfheartedly manage the place. I should look for a replacement." Ingrice scowled.

"...mother?" Treya asked.

"What is it, Treya?" She asked while staring down at her.

"I think...there was someone else in there." She said, as she flashed back to when she whispered into her mother's ear.

"I know. You were right. They were under the floor boards. And I'm pretty sure there was one hiding behind the desk." She narrowed her eyes. She could have sworn she saw the tip a rifle peeking out from one end of the table. "Nice to know that your training is baring fruit." She praised.

"What...now?" She asked quietly.

"We'll return by night. Nip this little problem before it gets out of hand." She told, as they walked on. "It is as I feared. He'll probably try to slip out before tomorrow, so we must keep him from leaving." She said. "Treya, this is a bit earlier than I was thinking, but I believe that you are ready." Ingrice said as Treya looked back up to her mother.

"For what?" She asked innocently.

"...keep my knife close, child." Ingrice smiled at her daughters expression. "Tonight, you prove yourself. Fail me, and I will leave you. I trust you understand me, Treya?" She bent down and looked her daughter in the eye.

"Yes mother...I-I will be prepared." Treya bobbed her head yes, as her mother towered over her.

"...I do not wish for you to fail. But this is-will, be a beginning, of something much more. I may even have you come with me a lot more often, if you do succeed." She promised, Treya's eyes grew a little more lifelike, as she heard those words.

"I will not fail you, mother." Treya bowed her head.

"See that you do not." Ingrice smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

 _ **Night time...**_

"Ah, shit! There's no way I'm gonna have enough leftover for the sale!" Clyde frantically was throwing papers left and right. "Confound it all! How could she have noticed!?"

"Skimming off the side was okay, until you decided to take a little more than you should have, Clyde." A man with white hair, and a black trench coat said as he leaned back against the wall. "Of course she would notice."

"I made a mistake...she'll kick me out on my ass, I'm certain of it. Or kill me..." He nodded as he felt a wave of shock.

"Look, we got ten guys in the building. If things get out of hand, we'll just kidnap the kid, and then ransom. You'll be set, and no one will be the wiser." The white haired man assured.

"...I'll pack my things, lets-"

 _Thump..._

"..."

"...what was that?" Clyde tensed up at the sound of something hitting the ground.

"..you two, go check it out." The white haired man ordered as two of the ten he had with them went to go investigate. They went outside the door. At first nothing happened, but it was just dead silent.

"Hey! Sweds! Cotter! Answer me!" The white haired man called out, but got no response.

"Damn it! I'm getting out of here right now!" Clyde stumbled toward a back room.

"Be ready for anything ya' lugs! She might have brought some reinforcements." The white haired man forewarned.

 _ **(Window breaking)**_

"Huh?" They all stared at the floor, as a small cloth ball landed right in between them.

 _ **(FLASH)**_

* * *

"Damn! I knew I should have just left when I had the chance! No turning back no-" Clyde cursed as he made his way through the back of the building. "Oh crap! I forgot the ledger!" He made u-turn, right before he got too far. He was about to open the door, before he heard the sounds of a fight erupted beyond it.

"AGGGHH!"

"Fire!"

"What the-!?

 _ **(GUNSHOTS)**_

"Where the hell is he!?"

"Hey! Is the-OOF!"

"AGh..."

"Shit! AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHugh.."

"My fucking arm, MY ARM-"

 _ **(SLAM)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

...

...

"...(pant), (pant), (pant)!" Clyde swallowed and began slowly backing away from the door, and then began going in the opposite direction. He saw the back door, and he was almost home free. Right as soon as stumbled out the door, he tripped over a rope that was placed across the door. Skidding along the ground, in a painful display.

"Ow! Who put a rope here-huh?" He looked up and saw Treya standing there looking at him with emotionless eyes. He backed away out of surprise, but then realized that it was just Ingrice's child.

"..." Treya remained silent as she held onto her knife.

"M-my dear child. Please do not be alarmed." He said as he slowly reached toward her hand that held the knife. "I just need to borrow that knife, do you min-" He was planning on taking Treya hostage, in order to barter for his life.

"HMMph!" Treya then was able to see Clyde enter her line of sight, and then thrust with all her might, into his throat. The blade pierced into his neck, as if it were made of butter. He widened his eyes as he looked into the girls emotionless stare. She then pulled back, and stumbled back onto the ground. Clyde was trying to block out the blood with his pudgy hands, but he was too busy choking on his own blood, as it poured out of his neck.

"...little...(Choke)...(gasp)...devi..." He then fell over and laid flat on his back, dead. Treya was breathing heavily. She looked at her hand, thickly coated in another humans blood, and it was shaking non-stop. She dropped her mother's knife, and crawled back against the wall of the nearby building. She brought her knees up, and wrapped her arms around her legs while sobbing. She glanced up slightly, but anything beyond ten feet was too dark to make out. She then was startled when Ingrice kicked open the door. She had blood stains on her kimono, hands, and boots. She looked down and and stepped over Clyde, as if he was just an inanimate object, and toward her daughter.

"...I've dealt with the ones inside. I see my plan worked." She sounded proud of herself. "I was your age, when I killed my first. So far, you continue to follow in my footsteps. Perhaps you were worth raising after all." She said as she came over to Treya who was still shaking. Treya's tears streamed down her head, and she rocked back and forth, as she tried to comprehend what she just did. She didn't know what happened. She just pushed the knife up with all her might, and could feel the blade slicing through flesh, and then nicking bone. It felt disgusting, and it was scary to her.

"...Treya. Rise up." She ordered.

"..."

"I know what it's like the first time. But do not think of this sack of meat as anymore than a sewer rat." She kicked the lifeless corpse of Clyde like a obstacle in her path. "I see...very well then." She sighed and then lifted Treya up, into her arms. Treya then clutched to her tightly as her silent cries were muffled by the kimono her mother wore. "Let us go to the bath house. Clean off this...vile blood." Ingrice said as she held her with one arm, and had a long hidden blade sticking out of the other. She then flicked her wrist, and the blade automatically retracted back into her wrist brace. As far as anyone else knew...

The blood spilled that night, was nothing more than a distant memory.

* * *

 _ **Bathhouse...**_

The two were refreshing themselves in the bath house, late that night. Ingrice was washing Treya's hair, while Treya just stared at the tiles of the flooring. She had never been to a bathhouse before, and was feeling a bit more relaxed. She felt safer with her mother behind her back, and at the same time, was counting the time she actually spent with her. The blood that stained them, was slipping into the small pools of water, and heading down the drain.

"Your kill was a bit sloppy, but you lived, and eliminated the target. Not bad, Treya." Ingrice scoffed slightly as she praised her young daughter.

"..." Treya was silent as her hair hung in front of her eyes.

"Up then, into the bath." She ordered, and the two sat into the large tub. Treya was looking at her hands under the water.

"I must say, this is rather a neat decor they selected for this place. Perhaps the mansion could use a tune up as we-hm?" Ingrice began saying, but looked down at Treya, who still had tears rolling down her eyes. She could detect that she was still reeling from the shock of killing for the first time. "...you will learn to detach yourself. Because it is required in our line of work."

"How...long? (sniffles)." Treya sobbed.

"As long as it takes, because if you don't..." She looked away and made a stoic expression. "..I will have no use for you anymore." As soon as she said that, she felt Treya snuggle up to her. She looked down with a curious eyebrow.

"I...will be useful. Just please...do not leave me mother." Treya pleaded as she rested her head against Ingrice's chest.

"Hmph...time will tell. For now..." Ingrice put a comforting arm around her daughter, and let her lay against her. "Well done."

"...(sniffles)." Treya clutched to Ingrice like a frightened child, for the duration they were there. All she had was her mother. Despite her cold nature, her mother was the only warmth she could cling to when she was frightened. She could not fail her, and if she did, it would be the worst feeling she ever felt.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

The two had returned from Crocus, and Treya held her mother's hand the entirety of the way home. Ingrice did not mind. It was her reward for not failing her, like she expected. They approached the garden that Vivian was presently attending, when Vivian turned to greet them properly.

"I trust your errand was seen to?" She inquired as the two stopped and stood away from her.

"He was skimming the supplies to some mercenary group. Here is the ledger of what I assume he was selling." Ingrice tossed to Vivian. Vivian caught it and began reading it over. "Mm. It shouldn't be too hard to track down these items. I'll have the merchant branch retrieve them. We should have them all by the end of the month." Vivian nodded.

"Excellent. Oh yes, good news." Ingrice placed her hands on Treya's shoulders while standing behind her. "Young Treya has had her first taste of blood."

"...she killed Clyde?" Vivian made a concerned face, while eyeing Treya, who didn't look up.

"Mm. I think she is ready for the next step." Ingrice said proudly. Vivian walked up to Treya slowly, and then knelt down to her height, to get a good look at her.

"Treya, hold my hand." Vivian said, as Treya, shakily reached up. "It was this hand, correct?" Vivian asked her.

"Yes...aunt Vivian." Treya nodded as her eyes just were locked toward the ground. Vivian then began massaging it with a light green, light that emanated from her fingers. The shaking then stopped, as Treya's hand ceased, and was now feeling relaxed.

"The feeling you felt is going to determine how efficiently you use your blade. Assuming of course, Ingrice is going to begin your next lesson." Vivian glanced up toward Ingrice. Ingrice smiled smugly. "While I do not condone at this young age, your mother was the same age, when she first offed her target. Normally you wait until ten years of age."

"Indeed. She may prove of useful."

"Do not make her shoulder anymore than necessary. The state of mind of a child is a fragile thing."

"I am well aware. But I am her mother, and she takes after me. Natural-"

"She is not you Ingrice. She may not show much expression, but she is still a young girl inside." Vivian kissed the top of Treya's head.

"(Sigh). Sometimes I wonder if our mother asked you to fill her absence. " Ingrice placed a hand on her head while shaking it in frustration.

"Only when it is necessary." Vivian scoffed with a small smile.

"Let us move on then. I will contemplate on parenting another time." Ingrice just wanted to move past it.

"How was the kill?" Vivian stood up and asked Ingrice.

"Bit sloppy, but went straight for the jugular. She used my knife. He never saw it coming." Ingrice simply said.

"The cowardly ones never do." Vivian scoffed. "After all, how could one expect it, at the hands of such a, innocent looking child." Vivian caressed Treya's cheek, wiping her hair from her grey eyes. "...but are you sure that was alright?" Vivian suddenly said to Ingrice.

"Come again?" Ingrice tilted her head slightly while staring Vivian dead on.

"Initiation comes at ten. Six is a bit too young." Vivian reminded.

"Well, think of this child as a special exception. Like me." Ingrice raised her hand, and then lowered it.

"Exception...heh. Oh the traditions of this family are taken lightly." Vivian couldn't help but smile and chuckle to herself.

"Come then, let us discuss this more over a hot dinner." Ingrice suggested. Vivian and Treya followed her inside.

 _ **"Child."**_

Treya widened her eyes at the whisper that echoed.

 _ **"Do not fear. I have been watching over you ever since you came to this place."**_ The voice answered. Treya slowly turned back, just to get a better listen. But she was surprised to see a light beyond the darkness of her limited vision. It was in the form of a person. **_"You can see me, because I am reaching out. But do not react. I do not wish to disturb the time between you, and your mother."_** The voce sounded warm, and welcoming.

"Treya?" Ingrice asked, as Treya snapped out of it and looked back at her mother.

"Sorry mother. I was..." She looked back, and the light aura of the person vanished.

"...listening."

* * *

 **Well, this is the start. I won't do the dumb thing like most writers and promise I will update this one regularly like my others. But, I hope this story of Treya's past will make a name for itself in the OC section of Fairy Tail fics. I'm working on the next chapter for my other story as we speak, so look forward to that! How will this play out? How should this story proceed? Well we'll find out!**

 **In the mean time..**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	2. The Family Business

_**Chapter 2...**_

The sounds of steel clanging against steel, and the impacts of bodies against hard surfaces were heard in a small house, on a hill top, secluded from the rest of civilization. We now find Ingrice pulling her long hidden blade out of some unlucky man's hand, and roundhouse kicking him across the face, in a blinding display of strikes. He fell and hit the floor, unconscious. Ingrice was not even breaking a sweat, she simply retracted the blade, into her brace, and turned to a bleeding out old man dressed in a peddler's attire, that was clutching his arm, from getting cut deeply.

"To make me follow you as far out as the outskirts of Vedo Plains, you must really love making women chase you, you lucky bastard. Or do you prefer, Death Merchant, mister Flack?" Ingrice said in a sarcastic tone.

"Curse you and your house, Ingrice! You just can't stand the thought of a more, developed, efficient way to kill people, than steel and fire!" He barked as his eye piece fell off.

"Poisoning dozens of innocents is rather...dumb. It makes my business very tedious to run, when I have endless checkpoints throughout every town, that has a hospital in it. And lack of customers." She retorted in a calm fashion while just looking at him dully. "Plus, poisoning is used for high value targets. Simply using an entire town for a test subject, is downright underutilized."

"What are you saying, young girl?! That you can use my 'medicine', better than I can?!" He narrowed his red eyes at her.

"...here's what I think of your medicine." She walked over to a chest, that was filled with countless bottles, and test tubes, and threw them into the fireplace.

"What?! NO!-"

"Ah,ah,ah,ah, stay where you are, mister Flack." Ingrice held him against the wall with one hand.

"You bitch! You think killing me, will end what's already in motion?!" He babbled.

"Oh, do tell mister Flack. I really do enjoy a good last remark." She smiled in an amused fashion as she kept him pinned against the wall.

"I sent a shipment of my special medicine, further out, in case of this predicament. In one week, thousands will die, and no one will know why! This is a sign of efficiency! That is what makes your ways, and mine, worlds apart-ARCK!" He suddenly was stabbed by her hidden blade, through his chin, and was shaking.

"The only efficiency that is plain as day here, is me sticking my blade up your throat. And just so you know.." She suddenly reached into her sash, which contained a utility belt underneath. She pulled out a glass vial. "The only ones who get to make that argument, are the ones that are ALIVE, mister Flack. Think on that, while you bleed out in your ratty cottage." She filled the vial with his blood, then pulled her blade out, and retracted it, as Flack hit the ground while slowly bleeding out. She then looked to the man she knocked out, who was recovering.

"Oh darling, don't get up, or I might have to kill you-" She began to say as she put a hand on her hip.

"Vial huntress! I'll kill you-ACK..." He charged her, but he was stabbed up his head from his chin. It was from the foot blade she kicked up at him. He fell back, instantly dead.

"(Sigh). Why can't they just stay down?" Ingrice shook her head, as the rest of the little house caught on fire.

* * *

 _ **The mansion...**_

"That is what is known, as a snake blade." Vivian was with Treya, and was showing her the weapons that were mounted across the walls. Each case that was mounted, had a different color jewel, that stood out, on top of it. "Very difficult weapon to master. Only one member of the house was able to use it effectively. That's one of the reasons, why we mounted it." She explained as Treya looked at the orange jewel beside it.

"Mm." Treya nodded with a stoic look.

"Am I boring you yet Treya?" Vivian smiled as she giggled slightly.

"No. I was listening." Treya shook her head. She was wearing her one piece dress that she always wore. Vivian was showing her the various weapons that were on display throughout the mansion.

"Your mother would probably make you train with one of these...just to see how many times you hit yourself." She had a sarcastic tone as she placed her hands on Treya gently.

"..aunt Vivian?" Treya suddenly asked.

"What is it, young lady?" Vivian asked in a gentle voice.

"...that man I killed two weeks ago." She suddenly said, as flashes of her stabbing him, were seen in her mind. "...will mother make me do it again?" She asked as her eyes shifted to the side.

"...yes." Vivian sighed softly. "Although I cannot condone her making light of you, its just..." She bent down to her height and caressed her cheek. "Your grandmother...our mother, was the most kind, and gentle woman to ever live. But one day, she was killed, by an assassin, that she had as a guest. Your mother and I never could fathom what would possess a person to do such a thing, to a kind lady. So before the assassin got away, she got the jump on him, and killed him with that knife she gave you." She looked at the dagger to Treya's side. "All this happened right before she turned seven." She concluded as Treya was immersed with a interested expression. "She grew colder, and more strict along the way. She convinced herself that if she were the same as her mother, she would meet a similar fate. I didn't begin my training until I was ten. I learned under her, and studied magic to assist the family business."

"What...is the family business, aunt Vivian?" Treya asked.

"...I believe you are about to find out. Your mother's back." Vivian stood up and escorted Treya to the front door. The door swung open, and Ingrice was marching straight up the stairs to them.

"An entire week, of watching a foolish old man handing out spiked medicine like candy. If he was a killer of anything, it was my time." She undid the knot of the sash, revealing her utility belt under it. As she got up the stairs, she walked over to a table next to a bunch of coat racks, and took her green kimono off, and tossed it onto a hook. She unstrapped the utility belt and other equipment as she ranted on. "I should have just killed him while on the street. I could have vanished in three seconds before his ragged corpse hit the ground." She huffed as she took off the braces, and armored boots. "Vivian, order us a blowpipe, or some type of dart rifle. I cannot stand not being able to shoot something when I need it." She finished slipped on black strapped sandals.

"You have Flack's blood?" Vivain asked as she came forward.

"Here, two ounces, two weeks." She carelessly tossed the vial to Vivian who caught it nonchalantly.

"Another killer put to rest. Well done, Ingrice." Vivian nodded as she began leaving the room with it. "Oh yes, Treya was just asking about the family business. Perhaps you can explain it to her."

"Why can't you?" Ingrice sounded like she was complaining.

"I have to authenticate the blood. It will take me some time." Vivian shrugged as she held up the bottle.

"Why do you even bother with that?" Ingrice shook her head in frustration.

"Traditions. It's what mother would have wanted, and you know it." She began to leave as she said it.

"(Sigh), very well then. Meet is in the dining room when you finish."

"I will be, but a few." Vivian called back as she walked out.

"Hello Treya. I trust you are doing well today?" Ingrice walked up and greeted Treya.

"As always mother." Treya responded as she bowed her head.

"Was that a hint of sarcasm? Perhaps you are taking from me, more than I thought." Ingrice petted her head. "Come along, then." She grabbed her hand, and led her down a hallway in the mansion. "The family business began five hundred years ago, founded by a military strategist, named Risten Camulise Duella." She began to explain. "Generations of our bloodline were raised to be the most, deadly and efficient hunters, and masters of craft and trade. Weapon masters, magic combat, various deception methods, trading, hunting, exploration, anything that spread our influence throughout the continent, we did." Ingrice told Treya as they made a turn. "As time went on, we managed to extend our reach to nearly half the continent. Everything was profitable. Everyone bought from, and had made deals with us. However, there was problem." She stopped in the middle of the hallway. She grabbed a candle, hanging on the wall. She gave it a good yank, and suddenly the wall retracted upward, and a hidden passage leading down stairs was seen. Treya was speechless, but held on to her mother's hand.

"As our business grew, so did the crime rate. Left and right, we were losing assets, sustaining property damage, ransom for high ranking representatives of our family. It was chaotic. We lost almost thirty percent of the business, and after the war between dragons and humans, we lost a great deal of investors, and were debating on whether to take our family business elsewhere." The winding stair case led down to another room, that was blacked out. "But around three hundred years ago, a recent addition to the family, had suggested an idea. To form a unit that would eliminate this problem. So he took it upon himself, to study, train, and raise up children to fight back against such nuisances." She suddenly then formed a fire ball above her hand, and then flicked it at a chandler, and lit it. Treya was surprised. She's never seen her mother's magic before.

As the light slowly lit up the circular room. There was a square, stone table in the middle of the room, and twelve large jewel-like objects, that were embedded around the room, each their own color. There was also old, wooden bookshelves against the walls. The ground was grassy, to Treya's surprise. It tickled her toes while she felt it.

"What is this place?" Treya asked innocently.

"This is the Gem Room. It is here, that the history of our ancestors recorded everything that they discovered all over the continent. It is also the same room that was used to plan, and carry out the elimination of major criminals. The ones who carried out these missions, were known as the Apex." She explained as they went over to the table.

"Apex? Like you?" Treya looked up and asked her mother.

"Yes." Ingrice answered.

"So...like assassins?" Treya put her finger to her chin while trying to figure it out.

"Well, not assassins. More like...ones that hunt assassins." Ingrice bobbed her head. "And besides, assassins are tools. They are harmless without someone using them. We, however, make sure to not give others the chance to use them." Ingrice leaned back against the table. "No, we mainly target criminals that harm our business. It is hard to profit from people when they are skeptical of every salesman they come across."

"So, do we get paid for doing this?" Treya wanted to know more.

"Not really. We don't do contract killings. We are exclusively available to our own branches."

"I see." Treya nodded.

"Reputation. That is what is important, Treya. We give quality service, and in exchange, we receive large sums of money. That is how we have flourished until now. We were the best, and above all others in our field, hence the name, Apex. We protect our investments, our investors, and eliminate those that threaten it." She concluded.

"But, didn't aunt Vivian say that we're very divided now?" Treya pointed a conversation she had one day.

"Unfortunately, yes. However, forsaking our traditions would be very unbecoming. So, to keep ourselves dignified, kill two birds with one stone, by killing the criminal element that infects society, and our profits. Everyone wins. Well, except for the ones we kill." She bobbed her head in correction.

"..." Treya nodded. She walked over to the table and placed her hand on its smooth, and rugged surface."So...am I going to be one of these...Apex?" She asked her mother.

"Well I certainly didn't raise you to be a regular child. Come young one, let us go refresh ourselves." Ingrice grabbed Treya's hand, and led her back up the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Dining room...**_

The dinner was prepared by Vivian, and the three sat down together to eat.

"Exquisite as always, dear sister." Ingrice said as she ate her food, in a composed manner. "I never know how you do it."

"You would be able to cook this if you spent the time to actually try to learn." Vivian mentioned while sitting next to Treya.

"I think not. My time is more precious than gold. I spend it on things I deem important."

"..." Treya was just staring at her salad bowel. She hadn't even touched it.

"In that case, spend at least some of it with your own daughter. " Vivian rolled her eyes.

"It is very hard to thank you." Ingrice shook her head as she swallowed another bite of fish.

"Thank me by eating it."

"Now THAT, is what I can do." Ingrice nodded her head with a smile.

"...is something the matter Treya?" Vivian turned to see that Treya had not touched her food.

"..." Treya seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oi, my dear, you are being rude to your aunt." Ingrice suddenly noticed and told her off. "TREYA!" She suddenly slammed her hand on the table and scared Treya who was now paying full attention. "Are you going deaf as well child? Don't give me another reason to hand you off."

"No,no,no err-sorry, mother. Aunt Vivian, I'm sorry, I'll eat it now." Treya swallowed and began to grab her fork.

"It's alright. I can prepare you something else, if you want. You just seemed to be eating more vegetables than normal, so I assumed-"

"It's very good, aunt-"

"Treya? No interruptions." Ingrice suddenly glared at her. Treya ceased speaking and bit her tongue to stop herself from further angering her mother.

"Ingrice, we are at home. I am not as easily offended as you. Give the child some slack." Vivian rolled her eyes at Treya's mother.

"I do not tolerate rude behavior. Especially to the ones that brought you into this world." Ingrice huffed.

"Aunt Vivian, I'm sorry. May I be excused?" Treya asked as she stood up.

"Are you not hungry?" Vivian raised her eyebrow.

"Not at the moment." She bowed, and went for the door.

"Don't bother sitting at this table if you're not going to eat child." Ingrice said to her.

"...I understand, mother." Treya said, with her back turned. she then left the room with Vivian and Ingrice.

"...you are too strict with her, Ingrice." Vivian pointed out as she narrowed her eyes at her older sister.

"And you are too soft. What use will she have, if she learns to have no control on her emotions? Emotion leads to hesitation, hesitation leads to vulnerability, vulnerability leads to death."

"You can make excuses all you want. But she is looking for a mother, not a drill sergeant." Vivian pointed out as she picked up Treya's plate, and brought it over to a sink.

"When you have your own child, you can lecture me on the proper parenting method." Ingrice groaned.

"I know our mother wasn't like this." Vivian huffed.

"..." Ingrice frowned as she thought about it. "You were only 5, how do you even remember her?"

"I know she loved us." Vivian responded as she sat next to Ingrice. "And I know you understand what that feels like." The two green haired sisters looked each other in the eyes.

"..." Ingrice looked away.

"Tell me I'm wrong, Ingrice." Vivian placed her hand on Ingrice's

"...mother was a victim of her own gentleness. That will not be the case here."

"I agree, that being hard on her is sometimes necessary. But treating her as nothing more than a revenge tool is not what mother would have wanted." Vivian slowly rubbed her hand. "That's a child that clings to her mother more than anything in the world. She loves you more than anything. I can tell. Is it not fair to return the feeling?"

"...maybe if she was a son." Ingrice muttered. They didn't know Treya was listening to them, and Treya felt like her heart was broken when her mother said that. She began running out of the house.

"Do not let that conniving bastard, get in your head Ingrice. You don't need to marry off your child to keep our business, afloat." Vivian narrowed her eyes.

"...I suppose it is a bit...childish, to raise a daughter to kill her father out of revenge." She reluctantly put.

"...(sigh). Just nurture the child properly. So what what if she isn't a boy? She has your looks, and could be made into a fine woman. An Apex is in her blood. The one that stands above, among the rest. Prove it to him." Vivian firmly squeezed Ingrice's hand.

"...I ever tell you you remind of mother?"

"Only every time." Vivian smiled.

* * *

 _ **Outside...**_

Treya didn't go to her room, and was instead, sitting at the rock garden, sobbing and weeping. The reason she wasn't eating, was because she was remembering the man she killed, and was struggling to not talk back to her mother. She loved her so much, but at times, she wondered if her mother would throw her out, out of annoyance. She wiped her eyes as the night grew on. She was only a tool for her mother, and was saddened that she would use her for such vile acts, as to kill people. She was about to head back to her room, before she heard a growl...she turned and turned, but couldn't locate the source. It sounded like a wolf. It was close by, but her vision was limited up to ten feet, so by the time the wolf entered her perception range, she'd be dead.

"...Mother!" Treya called out. Although it was in vain. She was too far away, and her voice was not really that loud.

 _ **(GROWL)**_

 _"..it's...it's circling the garden."_ Treya thought. She hesitantly grabbed her knife, and was trembling. She suddenly ducked, and could feel a large presence that nearly took her head off. She looked up, and she was staring into the jaws of the massive canine. She quickly drew her dagger and stabbed its jaw. She stumbled back, and began running, as the wolf shook it's head violently. She kept running and running, not knowing where she was going. Fear of death settled in, and she was not paying attention to where she was heading towards.

* * *

 _ **Treya's room...**_

Ingrice was sighing as she stood near Treya's door.

"Just do it, Ingrice." Vivian urged her sister.

"Why? She should be apologizing to me, rather the other way around." She complained.

"Something was probably bothering her. Find out what it is, and fix it." Vivian ordered her.

"Fix what, it's not as if-"

 _ **(HOOOOWWWLL!)**_

"..."

"Wolves. Must be chasing something." Vivian concluded, as her ears recognized the sound..

"...?!" Ingrice suddenly opened the door swiftly, and didn't find Treya in her usual spot.

"Shit!" Ingrice hissed. She and Vivian rushed out of the house to go fetch Treya.

* * *

"(PANT), (PANT)!" Treya was nearly out of breath. She'd been running for about ten minutes straight. She was frightened. She went the wrong way, and was going deeper into the forest, an area where she was not familiar with. _"...is it behind me?! where is the mansion!? I don't feel the grass on my feet anymore! I must be in the forest! I wanna go home!"_ Treya cried as she kept running.

 _ **(BARKING)**_

"AAAAHHH!" Treya screamed as she stopped and one of the wolves cornered her. She stumbled back, throwing anything she could get her hands on at it. She lost her knife, and was too tired to run anymore. The large wolf was slowly closing in on her. Three more of the pack showed up, and suddenly they ran at her. "Aaaaaahhh!" Treya screamed as she scrunched up into a ball.

 _ **"Crystal Dragon's Quills."**_ Suddenly, a gentle voice was heard. And suddenly the sounds of multiple stabbings was heard. Treya slowly opened her eyes, and all the wolves were lying dead around her. She slowly scanned around her, looking to find out what just happened. What killed the wolves, was what was constantly running through her mind. And was it still there?

"Greetings Treya." A voice suddenly said. She whipped her head around, and a tall woman who was wearing a revealing, blue dress with a slit, that showed off her long, slender legs, and had a blue jewel embedded into her chest, was towering over her. She was almost glowing. She had long light blue hair, and a buxom, slender figure. Her eyes were a hollow yellow, her skin was a glossy white, and her expression was very angelic.

"..." Treya was amazed that such a woman existed. Her mouth hung open at her elegant beauty. It was like a goddess or angel had appeared before her, which begged the question...

Did she die and go to heaven?

"Do not fear child. The wolves are no longer alive." She assured the frightened child.

"..th-thank you.." Treya nodded shakily. The woman slowly made her way forward, and bent down to her. She held her hand out to Treya in a calm manner. She smiled warmly as she offered it to her.

"What...who are you?" Treya's eyes of grey, became more lifelike, as she stared into the woman's yellow, empty eyes.

"My name is Ravalla, Treya. And I've been waiting to meet you." She explained as Treya took her hand. It was very warm, and soft. Unlike her aunt's and mother's, who were more rough, but gentle.

"Meet me?" Treya was confused.

"We spoke two weeks ago. _**Remember?**_ " Ravalla placed her hand on Treya's head, and suddenly a voice she remembered sounded in her head.

"I remember...I was listening.." Treya widened her eyes. "I think...I saw you..in the forest." Treya nervously said.

"Mm. I've been watching your ancestors since they built the mansion." Ravalla just smiled. "Years I've watched since your mother, and her mother grew up. Then you came along, and I was very intrigued that a daughter, was born yet again." She explained. "But, why have you left the safety of your home? It's dark, and many harmful creatures, prowl the forest at night." Ravalla asked while helping her stand up.

"...I was being rude." Treya bowed her head once more. "..but I just couldn't...get that man's face out of my head. And mother...(sobs)...I don't think she wants me anymore..." She began to explain as she kept her head down, out of habit."It made me feel very sick, and I couldn't...the knife was very slippery...and I kept running...and running...and my chest hurts..." She just said things that kept popping into her head. She cried.

"...I see the family is still practicing the Apex ways." Ravalla smiled sadly.

"You...know?" Treya was surprised yet again.

"Ingrice's mother told me." Ravalla looked toward a pool of water near them as she recalled those memories. "She was such a gentle human. Such a shame she had her life taken away, at a young age." She sighed. But smiled again. "Your grandmother was very fond of her daughters. Unfortunately, it would appear that Ingrice is still struggling with being a parent, and a Apex." She said as she looked out into the forest, and could see Ingrice and Vivian, rushing toward them. "Though I made a rule to not interfere with your family's business, I can at least give you something to help you stay alive." Ravalla then bent down,and slowly embraced Treya. Treya was wide eyed as she laid her head between her breasts, and onto the crystal-like object embedded in her. It felt so...comforting. It was like for the first time in her life, she felt genuine care for her. She welcomed it as tears started coming out her eyes. Ravalla smiled and slowly stroked the child's head, while laying hers on top of Treya's . A warm light enveloped them both, and then it was silent. Treya didn't want to pull away from Ravalla, but suddenly Ravalla gently pushed her away, as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Come seek me out, if you ever are lonely Treya. I do not mind being someone for you to tell your problems to. You are a loved girl. And even if she hasn't told you, I'm sure your mother thinks so, as well." Ravalla wiped the eyes of Treya away, and then kissed her head. Treya suddenly felt very sleepy all of a sudden, and she began losing consciousness.

"Please do not worry, I will always, watch over you...until the end of your days."

...

.

..

..

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

"...Mmmgh..." Treya was slowly waking up, and was being watched over by Vivian, who was sewing her dress back to perfection. She glanced in Treya's direction, and put the dress down.

"You're awake." Vivian smiled warmly at her. "I was worried the wolves might have been upon you."

"Aunt...Vivian.." Treya blinked, and her eyes were now pink. She widened them. Vivian then made a blank look and slowly leaned forward.

"Treya? Your eyes...are they, pink?" She wondered. Indeed, Treya's irises were a lot more bright colored, or rather, normal. "Wait right there." Vivian stood up and walked up to her window."Treya? How man fingers?" She said.

"...three." Treya was baffled.

"...?! Where am I pointing?" Vivian was shocked and decided to keep going.

"Left." Treya said as she followed her hand.

"...incredible." Vivian smiled with happiness.

She could see everything! The room, Vivian, the desk, the window...the window! Treya scrambled to make her way over to the window, and looked out it in anticipation. Her eyes were fixated on the horizon, of the rising sun. It was so bright, and colored. The light that crept over the trees was breath taking. It was like opening your eyes for the first time in her life.

"I...can see." Treya smiled so brightly, she looked like a child that was at their happiest for the first time in her years.

* * *

 **Hope it was good!**

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


	3. Playful Banter

_**Chapter 3...**_

"Hmm." Ingrice closely observed Treya's eyes. They were still a pale grey, but whenever she concentrated, she could turn them to pink, and see clear as day. "And she just woke up like this?" Ingrice turned to Vivian.

"It must be magic, but I never sensed it within her, even after she was born." Vivian shrugged with no answer.

"So, you are saying she can use, magic?" Ingrice asked once more, unsure. Treya was standing still as a statue, looking all over the house, she never saw.

"I don't see why not. If she can use it to see, why not for other uses?" Vivian smiled.

"What exactly happened, when you entered that forest, Treya?" Ingrice looked back at Treya, along with Vivian, seeking an answer to this sudden turn of events.

"I...I was running, and then I fell, and got cornered." She gripped her dress. "B-but then.."

"Go on." Ingrice urged.

"A...pretty lady, with long, blue hair, like clear water, appeared. She saved me..." She smiled slightly. "...but, I can't remember what happened after that..." She scratched her head, thinking hard on it.

"...a lady?" Vivian perked up. "Blue hair..." Vivian wore a deep in thought look. "Did she...say anything to you?" She asked.

"She...um, I think...something about grandmother..." As she said the word grandmother, Ingrice and Vivian were listening intently.

"What? What did she say about my mother?" Ingrice put her hands on her shoulders. "What does she know about our mother?!"

"I...can't remember-"

"You must remember something, child! Anything, no matter how insignificant it was, might have been said!" She shook Treya a bit. Demanding an answer.

"It...I-"

"Anything, Treya! It was last night, fresh in your mind! You can remember that much, I know you can!"

"I-I can't!" Treya's voice broke slightly.

"What do you mean you can't!?"

"Ingrice!" Vivian shouted. "Calm down! You are hurting her!" Vivian pointed out. Ingrice snapped out of her line of questioning, and slowly un-clenched her fingernails from Treya's small arms. Treya was taken aback, and had fear in her eyes. She hadn't seen a look like that from her mother before. She wasn't sure what to think of it. But depending on how she answered, would determine her mother's true intentions. Ingrice had a sign of desperation on her face, for a moment. But she began walking away from the two.

"Ingrice-"

"I need to go scout the forest. If someone's here I need to know." She said as she began heading to the door.

"Ingrice, I already did that, last night, and this morning. I found nothing out there-"

"You might have missed something! Something killed that pack last night, and I need to know who, or what did!" She argued back.

"Ingrice, you are not thinking clearly, if this is about what killed the wolves, I'll hire the local hunters to scour the entire -"

"IT ISN'T ABOUT THAT!" Ingrice shouted back, which surprised the both of them. She never raised her voice that much, but when she did, it was serious."...(pant)...I'll be right back." She growled.

"I-I'm sorry mothe-" Treya wanted to apologize, but her mother treated her as if she were never there.

 _ **(DOOR SLAMS)**_

"...oh my." Vivian sighed in frustration. "Now I know why mother told me to keep an eye on-hm?" She turned to Treya, who had tears dripping onto the floor, with her mouth shut, and a sense of guilt about her.

"(Sobs)..." Her eyes went back to the pale, empty color, and she was close to breaking down. Vivian bent down and offered her arms out to the small girl.

"Come here, young lady." She softly put. Treya approached her and sunk her face into her aunt's shoulder, with slight sobbing, and a sorrowful face. Vivian cradled her head, and slowly rubbed her back. "It's not your fault. You're not to blame for anything." She kissed the side of her head and softly whispered.

"Mother's angry at me...and she hates me.." Treya said as her eyes were filled up with tears and just continued to cry quietly.

"It's not you, child...it's herself." Vivian frowned, and said. "Come, lets draw a bath together. We'll start our day off nice and refreshed, okay?" She said as she picked her up and carried her niece to the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"..." Ingrice was at the location the wolves died at, and was examining the wounds that were inflicted upon them. It was a lot easier to see the damage done in daylight, rather than moonlight. She turned the wolf corpse over and narrowed her eyes. _"...if it was a spear, it'd be a smaller hole. This is similar to a stalagmite spike, but the entry was much smoother and...at a slanted angle. The point of attack..."_ As she deducted, she looked around the ground, and noticed disturbed earth near some of the wolves. She bent down and moved some of it with her hand. _"...it came from the ground? Such a clean hit, from the ground?! All those wounds would have killed the vermin, instantly. This was not done by conventional means. That woman, Treya spoke of, must have used magic."_ She deduced after standing up.

 _"...and what would bring my mother into this?"_ She narrowed her eyes sharply. She decided to head back, and investigate this further at a later date.

* * *

"Well, lets figure out your method of activating magic." Vivian said as the two were at the stone garden. Since Ingrice went out to investigate the spot that Treya was at, Vivian figured they would try using magic.

"I just...think of seeing, and then I can see." Treya shrugged slightly. "But, I get kind of dizzy, when it's working for too long." She felt her head.

"It's to be expected. You've never used magic before, so your body needs time to adjust."

"Why?" Treya asked with a blank look.

"Mages have magic containers that hold reserve magic in order for them to cast, or use in conjunction with a magic tool. Once that supply runs low, the mage is incapable of such feats. Your dizziness is a result of having a small portion of magic, used up after a short while." Vivian taught. "Over time, your body will have an ever-expanding magic supply. The trick is though, there are certain methods that assist with speeding up the process, but they require two ways to work. You must have the ability to gather magic, and secondly, controlling how much you use at a time." She explained in detail.

"You know a lot about magic, aunt Vivian." Treya said as she fell back, and sat down on the ground with a interested expression on her face.

"Hmph, I am a wizard after all. Second to nothing, compared to your mother." She boasted with a proud smile.

"Is that so?" Ingrice said, as she came up behind them. "Perhaps I should remind you, who taught you what you know, before your head swells to an unbelievable size." She smiled with a scoff as she stood next to Treya who looked up at her with a surprised look.

"Magic is my forte, Ingrice. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. Your ability to use yours, in conjunction with your fighting style, however, is beyond what I can do." Vivian shrugged.

"Ah yes, what was it everyone called you again? The Calm Storm?" She said as she crossed her arms under her chest and "Or was it, The Human Incarnate of Lighting? I can never remember." She sounded like she was teasing her.

"No one has a name that long." Vivian's sweat dropped.

"I can never remember what they called you among the Apex...ah yes, The Death Bolt." She snapped her fingers in remembrance. Vivian frowned at the mention of that nickname.

"I'd much rather not remember that." She said in a serious tone.

"You are not a child young sister, don't give me such an immature face." Ingrice smiled grimly as the two sisters stared at each other with tension between them.

"So you say, Ingrice. I'd rather you not go into further detail. I told you I do not want to remember that incident." Vivian walked up and sized up her sister, as they looked each other, dead in the eyes.

"A-aunt Vivian?" Treya asked with a nervous tone.

"Hmmm? Has my little sister grown to be arrogant?" Ingrice's smile didn't falter, but it looked like she was picking a fight. "I have not fought with you in a good while. Perhaps you'd like to play, like old times?"

"I don't feel as inclined to fight a pointless battle, as much as you do." She said back.

"Pointless? Vivian, you should know I don't waste my time, but more importantly, especially with you." She bent forth and looked her deep in the eye. "Yes, the old instinct is in there."

"You should know, I don't take kindly to instigation, Ingrice." Vivian slowly glared.

"Funny, how that same notion, earned you the title. "

"...very well then. I may have to remind you of my prowess once more." Vivain coldly put.

"Now you're talking. Beautiful expression." Ingrice smiled at the thought of taking her sister down a peg.

"...?" Treya was confused at what she was witnessing. She'd only seen the two fight ONE time, and it was more or less a training round. But these two were in leagues of their own. It could go either way.

"How about a friendly spar match? We can teach Treya a few things, while we're at it." Ingrice suggested.

"...Treya? Your mother and I are going give you another lesson." Vivian said as the tension sparked between them. "And I'm going to give HER one as well."

* * *

The two sisters stood away from each other. Each wearing a purple tube top, covering their breasts, and exposing their bellies, and skin tight black pants. Ingrice had skin tight black sleeves on her arms, and Vivian was sporting wrist bands. Their physiques were about on par, in terms of strength and flexibility. Ingrice was just a bit taller than Vivian, but that was the only thing that differed among the the two. Treya was sitting on the rock garden's wall, observing the two.

"It has been far too long. I seek a fine opponent in you. Don't disappoint me, Vivian." Ingrice flexed her wrist, and then cracked her knuckle.

"Your rash attitude is nothing but a farce. You've merely forgotten the fear of losing, Ingrice. Which I aim to remind you." Vivian puffed her chest out and stretched.

"May the best sister win." Ingrice placed her hands on her hips.

"And she shall." Vivian replied stood with her arms to her side. "Treya, I want you to observe this fight, through your eyes. It will help you adjust to using them." She ordered Treya.

"Yes, Aunt Vivian." She nodded and closed her eyes. She opened them, and now she was watching them in full view.

"I taught you about our main fighting style, Javelin. Do you recall?" Ingrice asked her daughter.

"Yes. Reacting to your opponents attacks, and striking him where he is unable to see." Treya recalled.

"Mm, this is my favorite type of style, that I am better at, than anyone." She then charged Vivian who held her hand up in front of her, and clenched her fist, near her head. Ingrice swung her leg at Vivian's head, and Vivian braced her arm, and brushed her leg away from her, And then threw a quick punch at Ingrice, who caught her fist and punched Vivian with her other hand at her stomach, but Vivian also caught her sister's fist, and the two were at a stand off.

"You adjusted." Ingrice grunted, the two were wrestling to overpower the other.

"And you always open with a high kick." Vivian gritted her teeth. She let go of Ingrice's hand, spun around, and attempted to swing her elbow into her face. Ingrice ducked, and knocked her off her feet, by sweeping with her leg. Vivian did the same when Ingrice stood up, and the two whipped their selves forward, and landed back on their feet. Treya was gasping at their quick movements. It was like a dance of strikes, that followed a pattern of fluid movements. Such finesse was in their blows to each other.

"Cheeky. I thought you followed up with a retreat, but you countered." Ingrice praised.

"Expecting your enemy to follow up with previous experience, is a short lived assumption." Vivian resumed her stance.

"Oh, says who?" Ingrice asked.

"You did!" Vivian declared before quickly punching at Ingrice. Ingrice was brushing her sister's punches aside, while attempting to get some of her own in. It almost looked like a blinding display of strikes, but to the seasoned eye, they were blocking, while at the same time, countering each other. Ingrice back flip kicked, and grazed Vivian's chest. When she landed, bending forward, while on one foot, she somersaulted forward, and landed a heel drop on Vivian, who blocked with both her arms. She brushed her back, and Ingrice charged forward, and then twisted her body so fast, that she land a triple kick on her sister's stomach, and then head.

"Agh!" Vivian fell back, from the quick blows. But quickly, rolled back, and on to her feet. She panted and was sporting a serious look, while the cut above her eye, was torn, slightly. "(Spits). That, you just witnessed, was a advance technique. Your mother's specialty." She said in a calm tone to Treya who was wide eyed at the flurry of kicks her mother displayed. "It breaks the guard, throws the target off balance, and then finishes with a strike to the temple. What makes this move dangerous, is the fact, it gains more power, as the body twists with more momentum." Vivian finished saying. " Did you see where the three strikes landed, Treya?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her sister's cocky expression.

"...y-yes. However I didn't see the second one." Treya voiced.

"That is the most tricky part. The second kick has to be used as leverage on your opponent's body, in order to execute the third. The first and the third are sure to hit, but it comes down to the second." Vivian pointed out.

"Hmph, you've gotten a bit sluggish, Vivian." Ingrice nodded her head up.

"However, it's a finisher, and is only used when conditions are right. Your mother, however, just uses it to showoff." Vivian scoffed, ignoring Ingrice's taunting..

"Getting a bit cautious, Vivi?" Ingrice said with a teasing look.

"Your pride will not win out the match, Ingrice. You're not going to get another hit in now." Vivian changed stance and planted her feet, firmly on the ground."I promise you."

"Show me then, dear sister~!" Ingrice charged forward, and arched her hand back, readying a quick punch. As she threw her fist toward Vivian's chest, Vivian narrowed her eyes, as time slowed down. She brushed Ingrice's punch aside, and then landed a knuckle to Ingricre's side. Ingrice grunted slightly, and attempted to strike down on her head with her elbow, but suddenly, Vivian twirled away, and got behind her, and then next thing Ingrice knew, her sister kicked up at her face, from her side. It missed, but suddenly, she clenched her leg around Ingrice's front, and over her shoulder, and then used Ingrice's body as leverage, to push herself above her, and then maneuvered herself around her body. She then struck the top of Ingrice's head with her knee, stumbling Ingrice back, and landing perfectly on the ground. Ingrice scowled at the bruise her younger sister put on her.

"That was a Deadfall technique. It's similar to grapple based arts, but used differently. It restricts your opponents ability to move, while landing strikes on the body. That would knock out a full grown man, but your mother is a bit more...sturdier than that." Vivian had a look of accomplishment, smirking, while Ingrice glared daggers at her.

"Wow...aunt Vivian, I didn't know you could do that to mom." Treya nodded in awe.

"ZIP IT." Ingrice glared back at her daughter. Treya complied and covered her mouth.

"I think I've already won." Vivian smiled. She was referring to Treya's reaction.

"Don't get cocky. That dignity of yours, is going to be pulverized." She said as an aura of a demonic queen, wreathed in flame appeared behind her.

"That isn't fear I detect, is it?" Vivian confidently said as an aura of a goddess, wrapped in storm clouds, appeared behind her.

 _"...is this...still a lesson?"_ Treya blinked with a confused look. The two charged, and their high kicks, matched each other, and a cloud of smoke kicked up, as the sounds of their grunting and battle cries, rang out. Treya just watched, clueless from the side lines. Hopefully, she would have something to take away from this.

"I'll feed you dirt, Vivi!"

"Struggle as much as you wish, Ingrice!"

...or not.

* * *

 ** _The Mansion..._**

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

"...?" Treya was at the dinner table with the two siblings, as they sported blank expressions while eating lunch. It seemed normal, but Treya couldn't help but feel, their auras were still clashing with each other. For some reason, they were able to put each other on the ground at the same time, so they called it quits, before it got out of hand.

At least to their standards.

"Draw?" Ingrice asked, after a long moment of silence.

"Draw." Vivian deadpanned.

"You're training wasn't neglected...I will admit that much." Ingrice said, hesitantly. "But I am serious about you getting slower." Ingrice felt the need to point out.

"That's your opinion." Vivian put calmly.

"Far from it. The most formidable foe you have had as of late, was that rat problem we had two months ago." Ingrice poured herself some wine.

"Hey, the scurrying little bastards are not to be underestimated. You know that better than anyone." Vivian was adjusting the bandage near her eye, as she listened.

"Heavens, the vermin ate out the underground cellar. I'm surprised we got them all in such a short time." Ingrice recalled with disgust.

"And your favorite dress." Vivian snorted slightly, as her violet eyes fixated toward her sister.

"Scourges of Earth-Land. There's a special place in damnation for creatures as vile as those. But beside the point, you should probably extend the training regiment you have." She suggested to Vivian.

"I do not require advice from you, sister. I am tasked with defending our house. Trust me, I can do that much." Vivian brushed her off, and began finishing off a plate of salad.

"If you want, I could show you-"

"Lets just save this for later, Ingrice." Vivian quickly said.

"Right.." Ingrice nodded. They proceeded to remain quiet, until Treya spoke up in a gentle voice.

"Um, you...are really strong, aunt Vivian. I never saw moves like that." Treya tried to clear the tension with a conversation.

"Where my prowess with Javelin fighting style exceeds others, my dear, younger sister, or your aunt, excels at Deadfall style." Ingrice pointed out. "But, that was for use against a serious opponent. Executed, fully, you could knock out anyone in less than five seconds." Ingrice put, with a smile on her face. "But, enough of our playful banter. I looked in the forest and noticed that the...woman, that saved you, is capable of using magic." Ingrice informed her. "I'm guessing she...somehow, made you capable of using magic. It's the only explanation. No weapon I know of, could kill all those Night Wolves, exactly where they stood." She deduced.

"..mm." Treya nodded.

"Well, at least it's something useful." Vivian pointed out.

"Soon we shall see." Ingrice nodded. "For I have a mission that I will be undertaking, in two weeks time, and I plan on taking you with me." Ingrice pointed to Treya. Treya was wide eyed when she said that. "However, I'm going to send you with Vivian to take care of another job, I recently picked up from a independent guild. It will do you some good, to get a feel for your surroundings." She instructed.

"May I ask, what you plan on doing?" Vivian raised her eyebrow.

"Y'know the Death Merchant I killed on my last mission? Well, he babbled about some sort of, hidden cache of poison he shipped, and claimed that thousands were going to meet the maker. So, I need to track it down. Should only take me a week." Ingrice sighed. "Cautious customers are bad for business, but dead ones are even worse." Ingrice made an annoyed scoff.

"And what, may I ask, is the request you pulled from the guild?" Vivian asked while placing her hands together and leaning back.

"It was a measly 600,000 jewel reward, but Treya, is going to complete it. And you will support her." Ingrice pointed at Vivian.

"600,000? What are we doing?" Vivian was curious.

"The request was from a church near Hargon called the Haven. Apparently, there has been a murder in the area, and no one has been looking into it, or does not simply care. The job is to find the murderer. 300,000 dead, 600,000 alive. You can handle that much, can't you?" Ingrice narrowed her pink eyes at Treya.

"..um...yes, mother." Treya nodded. She was a little nervous, because she was never given a task this important before. She only trained for half a year with her mother, and aunt, but never really, experienced the outside world. But the time she murdered that man in Crocus...was the most unpleasant feeling she ever had.

"Very good, young lady. This is something that you will be constantly doing when you get to be older, so, best to have Vivian show you the ropes." She took a drink from her wine glass.

"It will be fine Treya, I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll teach you how it works." Vivian promised. "Before you know it, you'll be well on your way to being a strong fighter. I can see it." Vivian smiled. "Then maybe mum, will be forced to acknowledge you." Vivian said as she turned to Ingrice.

"Acknowledge what? How she can stare fear into the enemy with those pale eyes of hers?" Ingrice snorted.

"..." Vivian made an annoyed expression.

"What?" Ingrice threw her arms up.

"..." Vivian jerked her head to Treya.

"..oh, last night..." Ingrice said under her breath. "...Treya?"

"Yes mother." Treya looked at her mother, instantly.

"I'm...displeased with how you...ran away...(clears throat). Ah, um.." Ingrice seemed to be struggling to say something, which made Treya confused for a second. That dominant expression she held over her for years, dropped slightly, into stammering sentences. Vivian motioned her hand for Ingrice to get on with it. "Don't run out of the house in the middle of the night. It's not safe, and if you die without...die without fulfilling my wishes-"

"Ingrice." Vivian voiced in a firm tone.

"I..(sigh). You dying would be an...inconvenience. So...do as I say." She began to feel uncomfortable. She crossed her arms and looked away with a frown.

"I'm..sorry. I won't do it again mother. I promise." Treya bowed her head respectively.

"OH, GODS! is the only adult here, Treya?! Ingrice, you're so close to saying it, don't chicken out!" Vivian pointed furiously at Ingrice.

"I-wha-I-am-what does it matter?!" Ingrice threw her arms out, as if she were out of moves. "She's my daughter! I don't need to say it!"

"That's precisely WHY you must say it, sister! Trust me! All the mothers that walk this Earth-Land, say it on a daily basis!"

"Okay, yes, but we are not everyone, Vivi!" Ingrice exclaimed while tossing her arms out toward her sister once more.

"It's just three simple words! Are you telling me that you are incapable of speaking THREE, simple words!" She stood up and stared her down.

"Erk...I-I-I cannot believe that you would force me to say such weak words!" Ingrice fumbled a bit before collecting herself.

"Words are not the issue! It is the one who is saying it!" Vivian fired back.

"I am not weak!" Ingrice stood up angrily. "Watch, I will do it right here, and right now, so you can stuff your gob!" She suddenly stomped around the table to Treya who was getting scared of what was happening. Her mother suddenly picked her up by the sides and looked her dead in the eyes with serious glare. Oh, the punishment that was being thought of, was clear in her eyes...to Treya anyway. It was silent, for a brief moment as Treya was shaking in her arms in fear.

 _"..I-i-is she going to throw me!?"_ Treya was about to faint from the fear of her mother lashing out at her. Discipline is a feared practice in the house of the Duella's, and Treya had become victim from spanking, to the occasional lash.

"Treya." She said firmly ."I want you to look deep in my eyes, and listen clearly." She ordered coldly.

"She's a child, not your target. Ease up." Vivian ordered her sister, she warned with a slight growl at Ingrice..

"..rrrggh..." Ingrice groaned, but it sounded like a beast, forewaring it's prey. "You...I..." Ingrice was trying to say.

"Wh-what is it, mother?" Treya whimpered.

"..." Ingrice flashed back to something.

* * *

 _"What is it, mother?"_

 _"Ah, nothing my little Ingrice."_

 _"You're bleeding very bad!"_

 _"It's okay Ingrice. I knew this was going to happen, one day."_

 _"Help! Help!-"_

 _"Ingrice, listen. It's alright...you have let me go."_

 _"No mother, (sobs)...don't go...I want you to stay!"_

 _"You won't be-(Cough)-alone. Vivian is with you..."_

 _"I'm so sorry...I couldn't save you in time! It's my fault!"_

 _"Ingriceee..."_

 _"Mother?"_

 _"...I..love...I...you.."_

 _"Mother!"_

 _"..."_

 _"No...no..."_

* * *

"..." She suddenly placed Treya down on the floor slowly, and stood straight up with frown. Treya was still looking in her eyes. "I am...sorry." As the words left her mouth Treya had a shocked expression. NEVER, in her life, had her mother uttered that word. "I am...sorry, I was just...(sigh). I don't need you..to be a boy. I will...make do with how you are. But you need to listen, because...because.." Ingrice's expression turned to a depressed one. "...I need you to be useful..." She suddenly left the room with the two. Her expression hid from them.

"Ingrice..are you alright?" Vivian suddenly realized that she was quickening her pace to her room.

"I'm tired." She said as she closed the door down hall. Leaving the only two in the dining area.

"..." Treya was wide-eyed. She leaned slightly to look down the hallway at her mother's room door.

"...m..mother?" Treya said out loud, while slowly walking towards the hallway.

"...I told you..." Vivian frowned. Treya looked back at her aunt in confusion. "...it's not you, it's herself." Vivian got out of her chair and went to go stand by Treya. "I'm all she's got left. The only one left that can understand her. She has difficulty...being a mother is a concept she can't really pick up, that easily."

"I didn't think she hated me that much." Treya frowned.

"She doesn't hate you Treya." Vivian placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. _"She's finally looking for a reason not too...right, Ingrice?"_

Vivian sighed and was feeling like she was in between something between Treya and Ingrice.

Only time would tell, if it was going to be for the best...

..or the worst.

"...I understand." Treya said which prompted a curious look from Vivian. "I...will be useful to mother. I promise." She had a slight determination that began to fester inside her. Her eyes turned pink and she had resolve to earn the recognition of her mother.

"...hmph, your mother gets that look whenever she sets her mind to something." Vivian smiled warmly at Treya. "You two are far closer than you think. If anyone can earn my sister's approval.." She bent down and looked Treya in the eyes. "..who better suited than her own daughter?" Treya responded with a nod.

"Yes, aunt Vivian."

* * *

 **Read/Review/Rate!**

 **Laters!**


End file.
